Love Unseen
by ViannaJo
Summary: Diana finds love in a place she never thought she would...
1. A New Side of Friendship

Author's Note: This is my First story on here so please review on what you think!Plese!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These Characters belong to L.j. Smith and Im just borrowing them for the moment.

Diana's POV:

I've been in love with Adam since I was ten, I thought as I walked alone on the beach. We had been together since the day this outsider decided to pick on me. Adam had stepped in and punched him giving him a black eye. The outsider started crying and ran away and never picked on me again. Adam and I seemed inseparable ever since.

Some days I miss him so much but I know him and Cassie are meant to be. Soulmates. It's hard to get over him but Cassie makes him happy so I had to let him go. I love them both and I gave up my happiness for them, hoping I can find new happiness somewhere.

I walked along the beach, looking at the ocean. I've been up since about six. From the suns position in the sky now, it looked about ten. I've been up for the past 4 hours.

I sat down staring at the ocean remembering the good times with Adam. I started crying at all the happy memories we shared.

He was my Best Friend. He knows everything about me, the good and the bad and still loved me anyways. Yea I know he still loves me but not the way I do him. How will I find someone else that I can trust as much as him? Yea everything is suppose to be the same between me, Adam and Cassie. Were all suppose to keep being close friends but when it comes down to it, I'm the third wheel.

Cassie and I are still and always will be sisters but me and Adam; I don't think we will ever be the same.

I was startled when I heard rocks being crunched behind me. I quickly whipped my eyes and looked behind me. Nick stood there wearing a white t-shirt with a black leather jacket over it and black jeans hands in his pocket looking at me, seeming as if he didn't know what to do.

We were in the same boat, sort of, both loving people we can't have.

"Hey Nick," I said whipping my eyes again hoping he couldn't tell I had been crying. I smiled at him.

"Hey," Nick replied. Nick has always been cold, then Cassie came and he lightened up becoming less cold. Today he was still less cold but in his mahogany brown eyes there seemed to be sadness in them.

"What are you doing here?" I asked even though I knew Nick isn't the sociable type.

Nick's POV:

"What are you doing here?" Diana asked. What am I doing here? I was at home working on my car. Then I decide to go for a walk on the beach. After walking a little ways I saw Diana and at first I thought I should just turn around and walk away but for some reason I kept walking.

"I guess I just came to think. This is a good place to do that. What about you, what you doing here?" I asked Diana, noticing her whip her eyes. She had been crying. I could tell by her puffy eyes and her red nose. Probably over Conant but hey what did I care.

"I guess the same as you. I've been coming here a lot lately thinking about stuff." She replied looking out at the ocean.

"Conant stuff?" I guess hoping not to upset her more. I didn't handle girls crying very well or people for that matter.

"You know we are kinda in the same boat, both loving people we can't have," she said ignoring my question. Her ignoring my question was all the answer I need to know it was Conant stuff she came here to think about.

"Yea I guess we are. I've never liked Conant and now I want to hate him but I can't because Cassie loves him. I want to so bad but I just can't," I told her, being completely honest with her. I don't know what but something just came over me and I told Diana stuff I would usually keep to myself, bottled up.

"I know what you mean. Adam was my Best Friend and now I don't know what we are. I want to hate both of them but I can't. I love Adam and Cassie is like my sister. Some days I just want to hate them but I just can't," she honestly answered. Her face seemed to show that she was shocked on how honest she was with me.

Before Cassie, I had hated everyone, especially my parents because they had to go out and die. I spent my life hating everyone. After Cassie, I found out how brave my parents were and I slowly started to not hate everyone. I know how lonely it can be hating everyone. I don't want Diana going through that.

"They're happy Diana and you can't let that get you down. Don't hate them for being happy," I told Diana. It seemed easy to talk to her, I guess because we were in the same situation. We sorta understood each other in how the other was feeling.

"You know what's weird? You out of all people, you, Nick, who is cold, never showing his feelings Nick. is comforting me. I would have never thought you could be this open with someone. Usually your cold but now I don't know," Diana said. I knew I was cold and held things in but she was so easy to talk to that I started to feel as if I could open up to her." I know I can't hate them and I'm going to work on being happy. Maybe we can work on being happy together?" she asked.

In this very moment talking to Diana, I wasn't angry at anyone. I didn't feel sadness as much as I had in that past few months. I don't know if it was because of me finally letting out some feelings that I've had bottled up for awhile or if was because of being around Diana but I liked this feeling, which kinda scared me.

"I think we can try," smiling at her.


	2. Having Hope Agian

Authors Note: This is my first story Ive ever wrote so please review and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to L.J. Smith and I am just borrowing them for the moment.

Diana's POV:

Nick and I spent the rest of the day sitting there talking. It was weird how it was Nick, who never seemed like he cared about anything sitting here talking to me. It was so easy to talk to him.

Nick seemed to care about a lot more things then what he showed. He talked about how he hates living with his aunt and uncle because every time his aunt looks at him, she looks like shes about to burst into tears. Also how him living there makes them fight. And that he hates himself for hating his parents for dying when really they died because they were brave.

"Hey you cant hate yourself. You didn't know that they died because they were brave. You thought they had just left you. Now you know the truth but don't hate yourself," I said putting my hand over his for a moment then removing my hand. When I touched him for that on moment, it felt as if electricitly went through us. I shrugged it off.

"I know now why they died but I've hated them for so long for something that wasn't their fault. Now instead of missing them for all these years, I hated them. Now I hate myself for hating them for all those years," Nick explained his eyes looking sad.

"Like I said you cant hate yourself for not knowing the truth. Instead of hating yourself spend your time missing them and remembering them as brave parents that loved you," I told him, hoping to make him feel better.

"I guess your right. I need to stop hating myself and remember my parents as the brave people they were," He said hopefully inside forgiving himself. He pulled out a cigarette and I gave him a disapproving look."Bad Habit."

After that we talked a little more. Mostly about me and how I miss my mom and hate that my dad is always working. Then the sun started setting and it started getting cold. In April the days get pretty warm but once the sun goes down things in New Salem get cold.

I shivered"Wow it's getting cold and I better get home," I said to Nick.

"Here take my jacket," he said shrugging out of his jacket.

"No then you will be cold. I'm fine, I just need to get home," I told him standing up.

"Here," giving me his jacket" I'll be fine and I'll walk you home," he said obviously not taking no for an answer. This is a side of Nick I've never seen before but I liked it way more then cold Nick.

"Okay fine," I said taking his jacket and putting it on as we walked down Crowhaven Road headed towards my house, number two.

We arrived at my house a few minutes later. I took off and gave Nick his jacket back."Thanks not just for the jacket but for the whole day. I really enjoyed talking to you. After today I have hope that I will find happiness again," I told him, then I hugged him. It took him a second to realize what was going on, but then he hugged back.

I pulled away as he said "No thank you, you have made me realize that theirs more to life then just hating the world and keeping my feelings bottled up."

"Well then your welcome and I hope we can keep hanging out. Good night, Nick," I told him opening my door.

"Me too. Goodnight Diana," He said turning away. I watched him leave until he disappeared into the darkness.

I went inside. It was seven o'clock and my dad still wasn't home. Great it's going to be one of those lonely nights again. Sometimes I missed Cassie staying here with me for nights like this.

I went into the kitchen, realizing I hadn't eaten anything since breakfast this morning. I made a salad and green tea to have for dinner and headed toward my room. I finished my dinner and started looking through my Book of Shadows.

After today, spending the day with Nick, I feel now that I have hope again. I never thought Nick would be the one to do that but he did. Until today I never saw what Cassie saw in him. But today he showed me another side of him. I think me and Nick are on out way to becoming great friends. I told him things today that only Adam and Cassie knew.

I feel asleep reading my Book of Shadows.


	3. Hidden Secrets

Nick's POV:

After walking Diana home, I decided not to go straight home, instead I past my house, number two, and kept walking down Crowhaven Road wanting to go back to my aunt and uncles house. They were probably fighting anyways.

I took out a cigarette and lite it. Being with Diana all day I hadn't smoked at all. Taking to her all day I told her things I had never told anyone not ever Cassie. Dian made me feel as if I could tell her anything and she wouldn't judge or tell anyone. I guess that's what everyone felt being around her and why everyone like her. This new friendship makes me happy but scared me all at once.

Ever since we were little, Diana had always been Conant's girl. I had never really looked at her. Now as I thing about her, Diana is beautiful. She had amazing long naturally blond hair that looked like sunlight and moonlight woven together. Her eyes were a deep, green color and when she looked at you, you saw how much she cared.

Wait this is Diana I'm talking about. Cotant's girl except not anymore. I can't think of her that way. It feels wrong to think of her like that. But somewhere deep down it felt right.

I shrugged the thought off. What would Diana see in me anyways? A guy who hates the world and himself for no reason though I'm trying to get over that. A guy who has no real future, a rebel without a cause. What would she see in me? All she will see in me is a friend who is in the same boat. But never anything more than that.

I started walking up my driveway seeing that the garage was still open from this morning. I closed the garage and heard Deb's parent fighting from inside the garage. Great. This should be a fun night. I walked into the kitchen, went to the fridge grab one of Deb's dads beers and a bag of chips and head to my room.

It was about 8:30 when I finally got to my room. I put the beer on my nightstand and layed in my bed eating the chips. I used the stereos remote and turned on my stereo to heavy metal band.

My room was pretty much the same as any other teenage boys room except Conant's oh course. I had car posters and half-naked girl posters all over my room. I only had 3 pieces of furniture in my room: a twin size bed, a night stand with a lamp on it and a chestnut dresser with my stereo on top. My room was pretty messy with clothes and other random crap on the floor.

Under my bed was a small shoe box. I pulled it out from under my bed. The box was full of the few things I had of my parents. I only had one picture of my parents and me together. Also in the box I had the ring my father gave to my mother. Even though I knew my Dad and Deb's mom were in love before Black John messed everything up, my parents still seemed happy.

The last thing I had in the box that no one knew I had was my families Book of Shadows. I had never been interested in magic so I didn't feel that it was important to share with anyone. But maybe I'll tell Diana that I have it. Maybe she can help me with understanding magic's importance because I sure don't get it. But with her maybe I can understand it.

I put everything back into the shoe box and slid it back under my bed. The heavy metal was playing just loud enough that I couldn't hear my aunt and uncle arguing and with that I fell asleep, this being the first night I hadn't thought of Cassie before falling asleep.


	4. Hidden Friendship

Authors Note: This is my first story on here so please review on what you think!Please!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All these characters belong to L.J. Smith and I am just borrowing them for the moment.

Diana's POV:

I woke up the next day with my Book of Shadows lying on my chest, where I had fell asleep reading it. I put my Book of Shadows up and then realized today was Monday. Ugh. That meant school.

I usually enjoyed going to school. Seeing everyone was always fun. But today I wanted to crawl back up into a ball in my bed and go back to sleep. The thought that got me to go get a shower was the fact that I would see Nick today.

Wait What? Yea I liked hanging out and talking to Nick but why should seeing him push me to go to school. I just shrugged the thought away.

I went to my bathroom and took a shower, brushed my hair, and brushed my teeth. I went back to my room and put on my favorite ripped up skinny jeans and a purple tank top with a black jacket over it. I looked out my window and saw my father had already left for work, probably before I even got up.

I went to the kitchen and made me a bagel and saw the time and knew I better get rolling. I grab my bagel, my bag and my car keys and headed out the door.

I got to school and parked in my normal spot in-between Adam and Laurels cars. When I got out of my car I saw Melanie, Laurel, Cassie, and Adam waiting for me to go in.

"Hey guys," I said to them.

"Hey Diana," were replied back from all of them.

"So where did you disappear to yesterday?" Melanie asked.

"Hung out at the beach most of the day," I replied. I didn't want to mention Nick to them just yet because I was still wondering what yesterday and this newfound friendship was.

"Well we called you hundreds of times, seeing if you wanted to go shopping," Laurel told me.

Laurel and Melanie have been my best friends since before I can remember. I should tell them about Nick but something inside me held me back from doing so.

"Sorry I lost track of time. Hey we better get inside or were going to be late," I told them. As we all walked inside we past Nick, leaning against the wall "Hey Nick," I said as we past him.

"Hey," he replied back giving me a smile that only I could see.

After we walked into the school, we went our separate ways for classes. Laurel and I headed to our AP Psychology class. When we say down in our seats Laurel asked, "Since when are you all buddy-buddy with Nick?"

"Um. I just woke up in a friendly mood. What's wrong with saying hi to Nick?" I answered back not being completely honest with her.

"Nothing wrong with it. Just the smile you gave him was different then your normal one you give anyone else. It kinda reminded me of the smile you used to give Adam but different," had my smile really been different? Eh! I thought I just gave him a normal smile. Oh well.

"I just said Hi! and gave him a regular smile. Its whatever," I replied a little frustrated with her for looking into thing that weren't there.

"If you say so…" dropping the subject since Mr. Johnson came in.

The rest of the day past by normally. I said hi to everyone and smiled. By the time it was lunch, I was ready to be in the back room with the Circle and away from the outsiders. _Mostly I just wanted to see Nick,_ a deep part of me said. What? No. I wanted to see Laurel, Melanie and Cassie and the rest of the Circle but not Nick in particular.

I took my normal seat next to Cassie on my right and Melanie on my left. Also at the table was, form my left to my right, was Laurel, Chris, Doug, Suzan, Faye, Deborah, Nick, Sean and lastly by Cassie was Adam. I hadn't seen him since Friday. I've thought about him a lot but ever since talking to Nick yesterday, I hadn't really thought about him.

I've spent the past four months trying to move on from him. Last Friday I had looked at him and Cassie and still have some pain in my heart seeing them together. Now today when I looked at him, I felt happiness, Happiness that he was happy with Cassie. Yes I still love him and I probably always will and I'm not close to getting over him. But for the first time I felt no pain seeing them happy.

After lunch, I had Calculus with no one other than Nick. I sat down in the middle of the classroom looking over my notes when from the corner of my eye I saw Nick's figure sit next to me instead of his normal sear in the very back. I looked u and gave him a smile which he returned.

Class started and Mrs. Dutch started writing a long equation on the board, when a piece of paper slid on to my desk.

I looked up to see Nick smiling at my surprise. I've seen Nick smile more in the past few days then I have my whole life.

I opened the note and read: _Hey ready for Round 2 tonight?;)_

I wrote back: _Round 2?_

I passed back the note while Mrs. Dutch's back was turned. In about 10 seconds the note was back on my desk.

_Round 2 of our pity party on the beach,_ he wrote back.

_Sure but does it have to be a pit party? Can we have a hang out and talk party at my house instead?_, I wrote back.

I passed the note back. Not long after that the note was back on my desk.

_Sure. Sounds fun! See you after school, _he replied back. I wrote back a quick response.

The rest of Calculus went by fast and the whole day for that matter.

On my way to my car, when school let out, Laurel caught up with me.

"Hey wanna go shopping for prom dresses tonight with me, Melanie's, Cassie and Suzan?" asked Laurel.

I had totally forgotten about Prom. It was next Friday. I hadn't even thought about a dress to wear yet. The theme was masquerade ball. I hadn't thought about a date either. I'll probably just go without one.

"Actually Laurel, I have plans tonight and I have to work on homework," I answered her hoping she wouldn't ask about my plans.

"Oh, Okay well maybe some other time then but we need to hurry and get a move on it. We only have 2 weeks," she replied heading to her own car.

I got home and started my Calculus homework. About ten minutes later I heard a knock on the door. I opened the door to see Nick standing there arms crossed smiling when he saw me. I smiled back.

"Hey come inside," I told him.

And that's how the nest week went. Nick and I hanging out and talking about things we never told anyone. We worked on being happy again. He told me that no girl he had ever gone out with had ever made him feel that way. Also how when he graduates he wants to fix up and move into number 3, which use to be his parents' house.

I told him how Adam was all I knew. I had only been with him and how that was without him, I didn't know what to do. I didn't know how to start dating again.

By Wednesday, Nick and I came out about our friendship. Laurel and Melanie thought it was a little weird but didn't say much about it. Chris and Doug didn't really care. Faye and Suzan thought Nick was some kinda rebound and for the rest of the week Cassie, Adam and Deborah watched me over the next few days. Deborah watched me with eyes of wonder. Cassie and Adam gave me a sort of knowing stare. Wonder what that was about.


	5. Deborah's Knowing Eyes

Authors Note: This is my first story Ive ever wrote so please review and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to L.J. Smith and I am just borrowing them for the moment.

Nick's POV:

The past week had been amazing. Diana and I had been spending everyday together. Today was Saturday and this morning Diana had to go with Laurel and the rest of the girls to buy Prom dresses because she had been putting it off the whole week to hang out with me.

When she got back she called me and we met up at the beach. She brought some sandwiches for lunch and we sat and watch the ocean, while talking and eating.

By the time the sun was setting, me and Diana decided to head home. I walked her home like I always did and said goodnight. The moment she was inside I took out a cigarette and lit it. I went home after that and started working on my car, not wanting to go inside because I could hear Deb's parents starting at it.

About 30 minutes after working on my car, Deb came in. At first she just looked around the garage. Finally she asked, "So what's going on with you and Diana?"

What was going on? Good question. I didn't even know. We talked like we had been Best Friends forever. When I was around her all my barrios dropped. I was someone else when I was with her. But I wouldn't tell Deb that.

"What do you mean? We are friends," I told her keeping my face blank.

"Uh-huh, what I mean is you've been spending every spare moment with her. Every time I see you two together, you're smiling and laughing. I've never seen you this way," she replied smiling.

"Well yea were friends and I like hanging out with her. We have fun. Why do you care anyways?" I asked wondering why she cared so much.

"Because Nick your like my brother and I want you to be happy and find someone that makes you happy. I know I don't seem like the type to care but I do when it comes to you, you deserve to be happy. You deserve it and maybe you should just open your eyes," Deborah said as she walked out of the garage turning back to give me a knowing look.

"I am happy and my eyes are open," I yelled back as the door to the house closed.

Open my eyes? Open my eyes to what? Deb must have been listening to Suzan or something. Obviously my eyes are open. What is she talking about? Eh! Who knows?

I worked on my car a little bit longer then grab some left over pizza from the fridge for dinner then headed up to my room.

I laid in bed thinking. Thinking about how hanging out with Diana had made me stop thinking about Cassie. How the past week has been pain-free. Yes I still loved Cassie. Being with her opened up something inside of me I didn't know was there. But Diana had only waken that part again but made me come alive. When I was around her I wanted to be a better person. Every time I am with her I can't help but smile. Guess that what close friends do.

I had never been buddy-buddy with Conant. But thinking of Diana as anything more than a close friend felt wrong, _but so right,_ somewhere deep inside me said. No! No! Its betraying Cassie if I thought of Diana like that. I still loved Cassie.

With that thought I drifted off to sleep.


	6. Prom Date

Authors Note: This is my first story Ive ever wrote so please review and enjoy! Would Love to hear what you think so please Review!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to L.J. Smith and I am just borrowing them for the moment.

Diana's POV:

In the next few days many guys came up to me and asked me to Prom. I never knew so many guys would be interested but then again when I had been dating Adam, any time a guy would ask me I thought they were kidding. So I would say No and shrug it off.

Now I realize many had not been kidding. I let them all down easily. I didn't want to go with anyone,_ besides Nick,_ a deep part inside of me said. What? No! Nick No! Nick is my friend.

Thought he was good at keeping other guys away. Maybe I would ask him as a friend so I wouldn't have to dance much. That could work but what if about asking anyone. Or being asked. I wil have to ask him later about his plans.

It was Wednesday night when I finally got a chance to ask him. He had came over my house and we were in my room, hanging out like we have for the past week and a half.

He was wearing a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. Nick was sitting at the end of my bed, whil I was sitting in my desk chair. Ever since the first day on the beach, when we touched and electricity went through us we hadn't really touched since, afraid of what it was. We usually sat across the room from each other, never getting to close.

"So, um…are you going to Prom?" I asked him. He gave me a weird look and thought about it.

"I hadn't really thought about it, but now that you mention it, I probably wont," he said and I hoped not to show it but I was a little disappointed,_ a lot is more like it,_ the deep part of me said. I shrugged it off.

"Oh, I was going to ask you to go with me as a friend because well I realized a lot of guys like me and you going with me might scare them enough to not bother me at Prom, but its fine. Ill just have to turn them down nicely," I said laughing a little.

"Oh, well, sorry I would go now but its probably to late to find a tux. Im sorry," he said robot-like as if his head was somewhere else.

"Its fine, don't worry about it," I said kinda disappointed but happy he wasn't going with anyone else.

We moved on to a different topic and it was soon forgotten. It was around 9 when Nick finally decided to go home. I walked him to the door and we said our Goodnights and he left. I shut the door and locked it.

My dad had gotten home about a half an hour ago and he was already in his room for the night. I went to my room and worked on my psycology homework.

It was around ten when I finally decided to go to bed. I laid in my bed thinking about how the past week and a half had been then best days ive had In awhile.

I usually told Melanie, Laurel, and Cassie everything but I never told them aobut how I had felt about losing Adam. With Cassie, talking aobut that would make her feel awkward and guilty which I didn't want her to feel. With Melanie and Laurel, they wouldn't understand how I felt. Losing the only person you had ever loved to his soulmate.

But with Nick, he understood. The only person he had ever loved was Cassie. He had lost her to her soulmate. He knew how it felt. That's why it was easy to talk to him._ Or was it,_ the voice deep down said. This voice was really getting annoying.

I finally stopped thinking enough to drift off to sleep.


	7. I Said No!

**Sorry I haven't Updated in awhile been really busy with school but I promise to get the Chapters up sooner. Please Review its nice to read what you guys think about the story!**

Nicks POV:

When Diana had asked me to the dance as a friend I decided to tell her No. I wanted to surprise her so when I got home I went to my closet and went to the very back to find my dad's old tux. I lied to her, which I didn't like but I was for a good reason.

The past week had been amazing. Somehow when Im with Diana she maks me forget all about Cassie. I love that part. It hadn't been long but slowly I was getting over Cassie _and falling for Diana,_ the voice deep inside of me said. What falling for Diana? No. she deserves better then someone like me. Im broken. She deserves better.

I fell asleep around 11. Around 6 Deb came to wake me up. Thursday were never fun. But tonight we had a Circle meeting. There was no certain ritual to do so we were just meeting to talk and hangout. I got up, headed to the shower after that I got dressed. I then went downstairs and ate a bowl of cereal.

Around 7 I left for school. The rest of the day went by fast. Today since we had a Circle meeting Diana couldn't hangout because she along with Cassie and Faye, the Circle leaders, had to get things ready. The meeting started at 5 so I went home and worked on my car. The meeting was on the beach so around 4:30 I went upstairs and got cleaned up, then headed for the beach.

Diana, Cassie, Faye, Adam, Melanie, and Laurel were already there. Everyone said hello and then me and Diana talked until everyone else got there. We sat on the beach in a circle. Diana sat on my right. By Diana was Cassie, then Adam, Laurel, Melanie, then Doug, Chris, Faye, Suzan, Deborah, and finally Sean on my left.

"So were calling this meeting to talk about our next ritual next month. There are suppose to be a few lunar eclipse. We will be having a ritual the second night of the lunar eclipses. We will be celebrating the ocean and tides." Cassie explained.

The rest of the meeting went about us all talking about what we needed for the next meeting. "Alright if that's it then food and drinks our over there on the table if you want to stay and hang for awhile," Diana said to everyone.

We all dispersed, Chris and Doug running to the table to get food, almost knocking everyone in there way over. I grab a can of beer and walked off to smoke. Diana followed me giving me a disapproving look. I dropped the cigeratte and stomped it out. She stood in front of me about 3ft. away wearing a pair of jeans with a few rips and a pink shirt that hung off one shoulder showing her bareneck. She looked beautiful in this light with the sun setting. I thought it might be time to finally tell Diana about my Book of Shadows.

"Um…Hey can I show you something?" I asked her.

She gave me a confused look but said "Sure what is it you want me to see?"

"Its in my room. Come on, I don't want the others knowing about it," I said as she gave me an even more confused look but agreed and followed me to my house.

"What's so secret that you cant show the Circle?" Diana asked curiously.

"Um well…its just that for them time being until I understand what im going to do with it, I don't want to tell them," I answered her, opening my door to my room.

I hadn't tidied up at all so my floor was barely visible but Diana didn't mind. I went to my bed and pulled out the shoe box. We sat down on the bed, me at the head, Diana at the end.

"Okay so what is it you want to show me?" she asked getting anxious.

"This," I said pulling out the Book of Shadows out of the box. Her face lit up.

"Nick how long have you had this?" Diana asked taking the Book and flipping through the pages looking at all the different spells and rituals.

"I've had it for awhile. Ever since we started looking for all the different books. I wasn't interested in finding the books but when I was in my parents old house, number 3, looking for stuff of my parents and I stumbled upon it. I didn't really care so I kept it to myself," I explained to her hoping she wouldn't be mad that I kept it from her and the Circle.

"You Kept this from us? Why? This could have helped us," she said looking more hurt then mad.

"Im sorry. Its just at the time I didn't care about magic but I didn't want you guys talking about the only thing I had of my parents so I didn't mention it. But now I think I want to start learning the importance of it all and I was hoping you could help me with it," I told her, hoping she would agree to help.

"Okay I'll help you and I wont tell anyone until your ready too." She replied making me smile.

"Thank you," I told her.

"Now I have to get home Cassie is coming over so we can plan for tomorrow night," she said getting up and heading toward the door, turning to me before opening the door to say," Goodnight Nick."

"Goodnight Diana," I said as she closed the door.


	8. Soulmates? Maybe?

**I Love hearing what you guys think so Please Review!**

Diana's POV:

I couldn't believe Nick had kept his Book of Shadows a secret for this long. But then again I understood why he did. It was one of the few things he had left of his parents and he didn't want to share it. But now he had shared it with me. I don't know how I felt about it all.

I walked back down to the beach, looking for Cassie. I found her talking to Adam, Laurel and Melanie.

"Hey guys! Cassie you ready to go to my house?" I asked her.

"Yea I'm ready when you are. Let me just say bye to everyone," she said. She turned to Adam and gave him a quick kiss and said Goodbye to Laurel and Melanie and yelled a Goodbye to everyone else.

"Some what's going on with you and Nick? You guys have been hanging out a lot the past few weeks," she asked when we got into my room.

"Nothing we've been hanging out and talking. We have fun together. I'm sorry if it feels as if I've been ditching you, Laurel and Melanie lately. I've been busy…hanging with him," I replied feeling guilty about ditching my friends.

"It's okay. I sort of wanted to talk to you about you and Nick," Cassie said giving me a weird look.

"What about me and Nick?" I asked cautiously but curious on what she had to say.

"Well I also wanted to talk to you about soulmates too," she said making me wonder a little.

"What does soulmates have to with me and Nick?" I asked "Wait a second you don't think…" I laughed," You don't believe me and Nick," I laughed again," are soulmates?"

I couldn't believe what she was saying. Nick and I, soulmates. Yea okay. _You know it's true,_ that voice deep down said.

"Let me guess, when you guys are together you can't help but smile and be happy. Also when you guys are talking to each other you feel as if you can tell each other anything," she said.

"Yea so when I was with Adam," Awkward, just a little bit," we were like that. I told him everything and smiled and was happy with him," I told her honestly.

"Lastly I noticed you always keep your distance from him, like today on the beach. You wouldn't go any closer than a few feet away from him, as if you were afraid of touching him and Diana I know you, you're not like that," she said making me wonder what she was getting at," I bet you guys touched one time and felt electricity go through you. And now you're afraid of touching him again," she told me coming to an end of her speech.

"Oh, do you have an explanation to why neither of us has ever seen a silver cord?" I asked her curious to what her answer would be.

"Simple. One you and Nick are in denial. For some reason you don't want it to be true. You're denying it but I bet this voice deep down keeps telling you it's true. Also another reason might be that you still love Adam and Nick me. Lastly another reason you two haven't seen the cord is because your been in love with Adam blinded by him you didn't see anyone else and Nick probably always thought you as Adam's girl. I wish this wasn't weird but I want you to be happy, open your eyes and you will be surprised to see what's going on right in front of you," Cassie said making me think about everything.

After we talked about all this Cassie went and got a shower before heading to bed in the spare bedroom. I laid in bed thinking about what Cassie had said.

Nick and I. Soulmate? I haven't seen a silver cord that proved this but the rest of what Cassie said was true. The first time we touched it was like electricity going through us. Also he was so easy to talk too. I had thought it was because we were in the same boat but what if it wasn't? Lastly when me and Nick were together he made me smile and I was happy.

Maybe Cassie was right. Maybe I need to open my eyes to all the different possibilities. I need to move on and open my eyes. Hanging out with Nick took away the pain in me that I felt when I saw Adam and Cassie together.

Too bad I won't see Nick until Saturday since tomorrow night is Prom and we girls are missing school to get ready. Thinking about Prom I slowly fell asleep.


	9. Finally Opening my Eyes

**So I'm trying to make up for not updating for awhile. I hope you guys are liking the story so far and would love to hear what you guys so Please Review!**

Nick's POV:

The girls got out of school to prepare for Prom tonight so there were only five of us at the table that day. Everyone was talking about their dates. Apparently Laurel and Melanie decide to ask Chris and Doug. Conant of course was taking Cassie. Sean was going solo so he could dance with any girl.

No one knew I planned take Diana. I thought I would keep it to myself so everyone would be surprised.

"Hey Nick, who you going with?" asked Doug.

"It's a surprise," I replied.

"Oh we all thought you would go with Diana," said Chris," You guys have been hanging out a lot."

I just shrugged my shoulders as an answer. As if Diana would go with me as more than anything more than a friend. Haha yea, right.

Finally the bell for 6th period rang meaning we could leave to go get ready for Prom. I went home and got my dad's tux and Diana corsage, she had told me the color of her dress one day when we were talking. Then drove to Doug and Chris's house for us guys to get ready. The girl's always went to Suzan's house to get ready for any dance. Prom was no different.

Prom started at 8 so we headed over to pick up the girls at 7:30. Doug and Melanie were the first to leave followed by Chris and Laurel. Then Cassie and Adam with Sean who is getting a ride with them.

"Nick who are you here for?" asked Suzan about to leave with her outside date.

"Um…Diana but she doesn't know that I'm her date," I told her.

"Diana your date is here!" Suzan yelled up the stairs.

"What? I don't have a date," yelled back Diana coming down the stairs in a beautiful, white simple dress. But her face was the prettiest, her hair falling over her shoulders and her face glowing even though her masked covered half of it.

"I'm your date," I replied

Diana's POV:

"I'm your date," Nick had said holding a corsage in his hand. I walked down the stairs, my eyes finally open, I knew because he closer I got to him the more I could see the thin silver cord that linked my heart to him. I saw it but I don't think he realized it was there.

I finally got downstairs and stood in front of Nick, silver cord beaming. Cassie had been right. Nick took my hand and slid the corsage on my wrist.

"Are you ready for your magical night or whatever girl dream?" he asked smiling at me.

"I am now," I said honestly.

We got into his car and drove to the school. I can't believe it's true. I have a soulmate. Nick is my soulmate. Now if only to make him realize it. How could I do that?


	10. The Best Night of My Life

**Hey Guys! Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! Would love to hear what you guys are thinking so far about it! So Please Please Please Review! Hope you guys like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own any of these character even though I wish I did. It all belongs to L.J. Smith.:(**

Diana's POV:

We arrived at the school around 8:10. We walked into the gym and it looked amazing. The gym was decorated with beautiful decorations. The gym had been transformed into an elegant ballroom. Everyone looked amazing in their dresses and tuxs with them all wearing mask.

Nick and I walked over the table that the rest of the circle sat at. As soon as I saw Cassie I smiled at her. I turned to Nick," I'll be right back, I need to talk to Cassie about something," I told him turning to Cassie "Cassie can I talk to you?" I asked her.

"Okay sure," she answered standing up and walking with me about 10 feet from the table," So what you need Diana?" she asked.

"Well you remember what you said yesterday about opening your eyes?" I said. She nodded in response," Lets just say I did and well…"

"Well what?" she asked getting anxious.

"Well you were right. Hes my soulmate!" I told her smiling happily.

"I knew it! I knew it! Wait has he realized it, yet," she asked excitedly.

"No but I think I have a way to get him too," I answered nervous and excited about what I had in mind.

"Okay well you will figure it out. He is your soulmate," she said," I have to get back to Adam. Hes going to want to dance," So with that we went back to the table.

On the dancefloor I culd se Melanie and Doug, Laurel and Chris, and Suzan and her outside date who it thinks name was Jason. Adam and Cassie were just about to join them. Sean. Faye and Deborah were nowhere to be found. Faye was probably off with some guy, Sean was probably harassing some girl to dance with him and Deborah was probably down in the boiler room drinking.

So that left me and Nick at the table, which I didn't mind. The silver cord was beaming. I couldn't figure out why he couldn't see it.

"Do you want to dance?" I asked him hoping for a yes.

"Sure why not? This is your night," he said getting up and offering his hand.

I took his hand and we walked to the dance floor. Cassie saw us and beamed. Nick put his hand at my waist and I put my hands around his neck. This felt so right but he didn't know yet that we were soulmates.

"Do you ever think you will get over Cassie?" I asked him wondering if this plan that I was thinking about would work.

"I think I will eventually. To tell you the truth, this past week being with you I have hardly thought about her at all," he said honestly," What about you, do you think you will get over Adam?" he asked.

In answer to his question, I kissed him.

Nick's POV:

Diana kissed me. At first I was in shock. I didn't realize what was happening. The kiss at first was soft and then I wanted more. The kiss turned into a hungery kiss.

When we finally pulled away I saw it for the first time. The Silver Cord was wrapped around me and Diana beaming. My eyes were finally open.

"Your seeing this right?" I asked Diana amazed.

"Yes, I finally opened my eyes and saw it today as I walked down the stairs to you. That's when I saw it for the first time," she explained smiling at me, making me smile back.

"Why didn't you say that you saw it?" I asked her. We still were slow dancing, even though the music became fast.

"I didn't want to just tell you and then you not see it. I had to prove it to you and this was the only way I knew for sure to probe it to you," she explained.

I kissed her again, not being able to stop myself.

"I love you Diana! All of you, the good and the bad. I want all of you forever," I told her.

"I love you too, Nick," she answered kissing me.

That night became the best night of my life.


	11. The EndFor Now

**I really enjoyed writing this story but sadly everything has to come to an end. Would Love to hear about what you thought of my first story on fanfic. So please review. Also important Authors note at the end!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but well you knew that!**

Diana's POV:

_5 years later…_

After that night, I was truly happy. Even today 5 years down the road I am still happy with Nick. Now we sat on the beach with the rest of the Circle: Cassie, Adam, Laurel, Chris, Melanie, Doug, Deborah, Sean, Faye, Suzan and also Suzan's husband Jerome Monroe. We watched as our children run around and playing on the beach together.

Nick and I were not the only ones to start dating that night. Chris and Laurel, and Doug and Melanie started dating and fell in love. In my opinion, Laurel and Melanie have been great influences on Chris and Doug.

The summer after graduation, for everyone besides, Cassie, Laurel and Sean, Sean grew and finally filed out a little bit. After being used by Black John he started working out and becoming more confident and less of a pushover. He finally got the courage to ask out a girl that he has had a crush on forever: Deborah. And oddly enough she said yes, mostly because of his courage to ask her. They have been together ever since.

Also that summer, Suzan had been in town one day. She ran into a new guy in town, Jerome Monroe. The moment they saw each other, she knew that he was her soulmate after seeing the silver cord that linked them heart to heart. Ever since that day she and Jerome have been together.

As for Faye, she swore she would never marry and didn't want kids. She always seemed to have a date but never became serious with anyone. She loved being single and having many dates with many guys.

As for Nick and I we spent the summer fixing up number 3. Being his parents' house Nick wanted to fix it up and then move into it. By the end of the summer it looked amazing. The night when the house was finished we had our first meal there. That night Nick proposed with his mother's engagement ring. It was beautiful. We planned to get married the next summer along with everyone else.

The next summer, Laurel, Cassie and Sean graduated. In June, Adam and Cassie got married. July, Laurel and Chris, and Doug and Melanie got married. In August, Nick and I got married. Lastly in September Deborah and Sean, and Suzan and Jerome got married.

On April 1st, the first of the babies started arriving. Laurel and Melanie went into labor at the same time. Laurel gave birth to a baby boy which he named Lindon Ash Henderson after trees. Melanie also had a boy which they named Jasper Pierce Henderson after precious crystals.

The next babies born were on April 25th. Cassie gave birth to twin girls. They named them Artemis Sky Conant meaning "goddess of the moon sky" and Aridella Mackenzie Conant meaning "Fire."

I gave birth to a boy on May 5th, Nick and I decided to name him Corey Blaze Armstrong meaning "fire." On May 31st Deborah had a boy. Deborah and Sean decided to name him Brian Clancy Dulany meaning "warrior." Lastly on June 3rd, Suzan gave birth to a girl. She and Jerome named her Delilah Jade Monroe after beautiful flowers and crystals.

By August that year me, Cassie, Laurel, Melanie, and Suzan were all pregnant again. On March 23rd, Melanie gave birth to a girl. She and Doug decide to name her Diamond Amber Henderson after crystals. March 27th, Suzan gave birth to a boy naming him Ares Oliver Monroe meaning "beauty." March 31st, I gave birth to a girl naming her Ciara Erin Armstrong meaning "pure white peace."

On April 7th, Laurel gave birth to a boy naming him, Rowan Storm Henderson meaning "tree storm." And lastly, on April 16th, Cassie gave birth to a third girl, which she and Adam named her Luna Brooke Conant meaning "moon water."

As soon as the kids were born, all of them were inseparable from one another. Like my son Corey Blaze was inseparable from Luna Brooke after Luna was born. They cried every time we parents tried to separate them. When they all started talking they talked about silver cords connecting one to another. Now at their ages of 2-3 years old, us parents were sure about who were soulmates with who. Lindon Ash Henderson and Artemis Sky Conant were soulmates. Jasper Pierce Henderson and Aridella Mackenzie Conant were soulmates which made me feel bad for Adam and Cassie because they have not one but two of their daughters tied to the Henderson's.

My son, Corey Blaze Armstrong and Luna Brooke Conant were souldmates. Also Brian Clancy Dulany and Diamond Amber Henderson, Delilah jade Monroe and Storm Rowan Henderson were all soulmates. Nick wasn't happy when he found out his baby girl was tied to someone so you. Ares Oliver Monroe became our daughter, Ciara Erin Armstrong soulmate.

Unlike Nick, I was not upset that our children were bound to eachother. I was actually quite happy because that meant that our kids would be loved the best way possible forever, never to be alone.

On the beach now, Nick and I sat together smiling while watching Corey and Ciara playing at the water's edge. Corey had Nick's dark hair but my green eyes and you could tell he was going to his father. Ciara on the other hand had my hair color that was naturally straight and Nick's amazing mahogany brown eyes.

I looked at Nick and smiled" What you smiling at?" he asked smiling back.

"Oh nothing just thinking about how beautiful our children are," I told him.

"Well I have the most beautiful wife," he said smiling coming closer to me.

"I love you," I told him.

"I love you too, forever and always," he said right before I kissed him.

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter of this Story. I know some of it was confusing with all the names but I might be writing a story about the kids of the Circle and this is to help you understand sort of, if I decide to write the story and you decide to read it, who the people are and who they are soulmates with. Well like I said earlier I would LOVE to hear what you think about the story and that will help me decide on whether or not I want to write more fanfics. So Pretty Please Review! **


End file.
